The Greater Akron Area Council on Alcoholism in collaboration with the Consortium plans to operate a program to be called "Manpower Maintenance". It will demonstrate in a three-year period that with adequately trained and knowlegeable staff, supervisors can be trained to monitor and document deterioration of job performance so that a maximum of troubled people can be identified and led to a diagnostic service for medical, social, psychological and psychiatric examination if necessary and referred to community resources for treatment and then returned to productive employment.